Solitare
Solitaire is an adult, alpha male tyrannosaurus, the most powerful carnivore of Isla Sorna. When Solitaire was first introduced he was only twenty feet tall and fifty feet long, weighing two tons more than most of his fellow tyrannosaurs, and with jaws powerful enough to gnaw on steel, he can easily dominate other predators. After a while Solitaire grew larger to an impressive thirty-feet in height and to fifty-five feet in length. If any tyrannosaur ever truly deserved the title of , it is Solitaire. Biography Before Live the Legend Solitaire was one of the first tyrannosaurs InGen cloned along with the one that was moved to Isla Nublar to be the tyrannosaur that Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, and the others encountered on the first and only tour of Isla Nublar's facilities. Solitaire was fed growth enhancers as a young tyrannosaur, until his body attained 'adulthood'. Solitaire was an elaborate experiment to test the strength of a tyrannosaur so the park designers for Jurassic Park could have enhanced security over the Tyrannosaur paddock. However, these growth enhancers also made him much larger than other tyrannosaurs and more aggressive. He was originally planned to be the magnificent centerpiece of the Isla Nublar park. But when the course of action was decided to make all Jurassic Park animals female rather than male, to control breeding, Solitaire's mate was separated from him and took his place on Nublar as the only tyrannosaur to be there. His mate would later become the tyrannosaur encountered by Alan Grant and Hammond's grandchildren during their ordeal on Nublar. Subsequently, Solitaire was left alone to roam free on Isla Sorna, becoming the dominant predator of the island. His enormous size and strength ensured that no other carnivore could threaten him. After Hurricane Clarissa he would have numerous conflicts with Spinosaurs and Giganotosaurs, but he would eventually take the island for himself. He considers the entire island to be his territory, but is particularly partial to the grasslands and game trail. In 1997, shortly before InGen sent hunters to Sorna, Solitaire took another mate. Several months later, he lost her to a lethal meeting with an Ankylosaurus. After losing not one but two mates to fate, Solitaire has since become a bit of a loner. He will occasionally join packs of other tyrannosaurs to take down large game, but now mostly keeps to himself. During the time of the events of and ///, the king of the island was busy hunting other game and was presiding over his kingdom in other portions of the island. A year later, Solitare was encountered by a younger Tyrannosaurus named Simba. At first, Solitare was irritated at Simba's presence and was a bully to the younger tyrannosaur until Simba impressed Solitare. Simba had fought a Giganotosaurus and even though Simba lost it was enough for Solitaire to interfere. Solitare had finished the Giganotosaurus off and let Simba live as well as having the left overs of a kill he had made earlier in the day. Live the Legend Solitaire traveled with Wyv's pack briefly before encountering Samus. The tyrannosaur was feeling awkward about taking on another mate, but eventually he and Samus started hunting together. As for offspring Solitaire seems to be unsuccessful at producing some with a mate. Some theorize though that the female Tyrannosaur seen by InGen in 1997 was in fact his offspring from a mate that died, but there has been nothing to confirm this fact. Solitaire was last seen taking up the Southern Highlands as his new territory with Samus. Samus was wounded by an Iguanodon known as Girovago. Solitaire stopped Samus from pursuing the Iguanodon into the worker village infested by the Velociraptor nublarensis population. Solitaire eventually broke away from Samus for a short time to do some hunting, alone. The reasons for this have not been made certain but it is obvious Solitaire intends to reunite with his mate sooner or later. Later, he found the Tyrannosaurus pair featured in The Lost World: Jurassic PArk and formed a pack where they found a mixed group of Triceratops, Styracosaurus, and an Iguanodon in the lagoon where Solitaire killed a Triceratops named Mike and a Styracsaurus named Beagle. They currently reside in the Lagoon, Deep Channel, and Game Trail area. Personality and Description Out of all the other tyrannosaurs Solitaire has shown a high-intelligence rating compared to most of his breed. InGen scientists noticed this early at the introduction of the growth hormones that made him bigger. Recently the growth hormones have increased his size to be a few feet longer and taller. The aggressiveness in Solitaire is countered by this logical ability to reason. Solitaire, while not sentient, is intelligent compared to others of his breed and thus is why he is deadly, but wonderful edition to Isla Sorna's ecology. Trivia *According to Solitaire's Creator (Tyrannosaur) he intended to kill off the male tyrannosaur in favor of a Spinosaurus named "Rancor" at one point or another when transferring from FRD-RPG to the LtL RPG. *Solitaire was intended to be a cull-killer animal. Meaning a character that is used to thin out inactive or unruly member's characters and use it as a plot device. *When creating Solitaire, his creator, had the imagery of the Bull T-Rex in mind, but based Solitaire's design off of a recurring nightmare he used to have when he was a child about being on the edge of a tree line and looking up at this large tyrannosaur standing there looking at him. *Solitaire is one of the few characters from the beginning of the RPG to survive as long as he has. Category:Tyrannosaurus of LTL